


Some Rest for the Weary

by FloralForest



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralForest/pseuds/FloralForest
Summary: Xavier works too hard and Magda fixes that with some cuddling. Just a short fluffy drabble. Rated T because Black Shadow exists.
Relationships: Magda Ellenstein/Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Some Rest for the Weary

Xavier was prone to overworking himself. It was common to see him working long into the night, candles so spent that only the tiniest flicker of flame remained. Even after he had married into the Ellenstein family, moved into the house no less, this habit of his continued.

Magda often saw him in his study, his tired eyes going over textbooks and his hand tapping the table as he tried to work out whatever new issue the Spiral Spire was facing that month. Try as she might to convince him to take a break or to go to bed, it never worked.

“Just a little bit longer,” he would reply, “I need to figure this out.”

As he spent another long night working, Magda entered the room. Once again, Xavier was mulling over something. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, so large and covered in pillows and blankets that it looked almost as if he was engulfed. With a quick flick of his fingers and a bit of murmuring, he levitated a heavy looking book towards him. Magda, who as registrar was now well versed in the torture that was inevitable with such books, winced at the sight.

“Another late night?” Magda asked, pushing aside one of the many pillows and brushing his hair back to kiss his cheek.

Xavier smiled faintly as the book landed in his lap. He wished the answer was different, but, “Unfortunately, yes. Though the Spiral Spire aims to stay away from politics, it’s still difficult. Even more so when a noble’s child becomes an apprentice.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed Missus Washboard?” Black Shadow said with a low chuckle, “Or are you trying to get the kid to rest for once? You should kiss something other than his cheek. He’ll be REALLY tired after a few rounds of-” Quickly, he was silenced by Xavier.

“It sounds difficult. When does this need to get done by?” Magda glanced at the papers on the table. She had long since learned to ignore such comments from the shadow.

Oh, so it was like that. Another noble insisting that their name meant they could get away with anything. That was a frustration she knew all too well.

“By next month at the latest,” Xavier replied. 

When he said this, he meant it in earnest. However, it left Magda shaking her head.

“Next month? Really? Then, does it honestly need to be done now?”

“Please understand, it’s not as if I don’t want to spend time with you. It’s the opposite, I-”

“This kid is always upset thinking about how much he wishes he could spend time with his sweet darling wife,” Black Shadow, having regained his ability to speak, couldn’t miss the opportunity to slip in a mocking statement.

“Shut up,” Xavier silenced him again, though Black Shadow's words obviously had some truth to them considering how Xavier blushed.

“Mind if I take a seat then?” Magda gestured for Xavier to scoot over. “If you must work, then at least we can still be together while you do.”

He obliged. Although the chair wasn’t enormous, it was thankfully wide enough that the two could sit in it comfortably. 

“Are you sure you won’t be bored?” Xavier asked as Magda scooted closer, putting her head against his shoulder. 

“No, I'll be fine. I’m just happy to spend this time with you,” she smiled brightly, and Xavier did the same himself.

Goddess, he loved her.

He moved his arm to wrap around her, leaving her resting her head on his chest. It only left him with one free arm to flip through the pages with, and it would be a bit awkward to do so, but he really did prefer it that way if it meant cuddling with Magda. It filled him with a comfortable warmth and a sense of ease, the kind which had him relax his muscles that he didn’t even know were tense. It was as if there was nothing wrong with the world in that moment. As if it were only the two of them.

“Haha, gross,” Black Shadow mocked, both the situation and Xavier’s own sappy thoughts. 

Xavier allowed himself to close his eyes. To sink into the moment and relish in it before he had to get back to work. The sound of the crickets overlapped by the ticking of the clock. The small movements Magda made as she got comfortable. The rosy smell of her perfume. It would only take a second.

“It looks like a rulebook,” Magda mentioned as she glanced at the open pages of the book resting on Xavier’s lap, “Is the new apprentice’s family really stirring things up that much?”

He didn’t respond.

“Xavier?”

“No use, kid’s out like a light,” Black Shadow said with a tone of approval that surprised Magda. “About fucking time. I get tired too, you know!”

Magda closed the book, careful not to move too much in case she woke Xavier. As she yawned and snuggled into his chest, she took a mental note. If he overworked himself again, which was inevitable, she could always try this again.


End file.
